El regalo perfecto
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: [OS] Lo que parecía un día lindo e inofensivo de compras navideñas, se convierte en toda una pesadilla para Yaten...


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí éste fic y el amor que les tengo al escribir. :)**

* * *

 **"El regalo perfecto"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

.

(Dedicado a Katabrecteri)

.

Cuando su novia Mina se ofreció a acompañarlo para encontrar un regalo para su hermano, él imaginó que acudirían al almacén más cercano, estarían unos cuantos minutos mirando aquí y allá, comprarían un chocolate o un café y luego se marcharían a casa. No le vio mayor problema, es más, hasta le daba gusto. No había tenido oportunidad de visitar realmente la ciudad y las cosas que vendían, como ropa o zapatos, por eso de las admiradoras insistentes o su propio carácter de ermitaño. Le época de las festividades ya se olía en el aire, y, contagiado por ésa rara atmósfera navideña terrícola, cedió. De todas formas era obligatorio dar el dichoso regalo y quería una opinión femenina al respecto, no quería regalar algo que a su destinatario no le gustara.

Hacía una semana, Serena había propuesto (impuesto, en realidad) hacer un intercambio de regalos entre todos ellos. Según esto debía ser "secreto" hasta el momento de darlo en Navidad, pero Mina y Serena eran tan chismosas e indiscretas que al final todo el mundo sabía a quién le tocaba quién, así que Yaten, más a fuerzas que de ganas cedió (por tercera vez), y también agradeció que quien le tocara fuese Taiki. Era muy fácil, todo se arreglaba con un libro de algún tema aburrido, pero Mina le dijo que tenía que ser más original al respecto, pues ésos regalos predecibles no eran interesantes. Yaten cedió a las malas, y bueno... ahí estaba, en la entrada del centro comercial con un frío de los demonios. Los borbotones de gente que entraban y salían no le dieron buena espina, pero por el momento prefirió no pensar en ello.

Mina llegó tarde, como siempre, por eso ya salía mínimo veinte minutos tarde de su casa también. Esperar era algo que detestaba, pero cuando la vio corriendo hacia él, tan bonita y contenta de verlo, se le olvidó.

El caso es que Yaten quiso dirigirse de inmediato al departamento de regalos, pero Mina le jaló en otra dirección. Había venta especial y descuentos y ofertas por todas partes. Se pasaron por la tienda de discos, y Mina escuchó con los audífonos casi todo el repertorio del álbum, pero se negó a comprarlo. Luego fueron a la tienda de artículos deportivos, y miró los conjuntos y los balones de voley... después, los lentes para nadar (aunque él sabía que no nadaba) y los trajes de baño. Yaten se preguntó por qué le importaban éstas cosas si el verano estaba lejísimos, y nadie tenía planes de vacacionar en alguna playa. Tampoco mencionó nada al respecto.

Un rato después, ya estaban mirando artículos de cocina, juegos de edredones e incluso se puso a jugar en una de ésas camas de exhibición. Yaten se incomodó mucho, porque Mina parecía una niña exploradora y le causaba vergüenza que actuara así, y por otro lado porque no sabía si se había metido al departamento de hogar por curiosidad, o porque le quisiera lanzar una indirecta al respecto cuando dijo "Ése sofá es simplemente perfecto para unos recién casados, ¿no crees?".

Ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero su desgracia verdadera empezó cuando Mina se dirigió a la ropa femenina. Parecía poseída, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna droga alucinógena. Sería imposible contar todas las cosas que miró, manoseó y se probó, pero le pareció una tortura infinita. Mina no tenía una idea concreta sobre nada, iba de aquí para allá, mirando las telas, los precios, a veces agarraba una prenda y se aferraba a ella con decisión para pagarla y luego la botaba porque había encontrado algo mejor. En un botadero de bolsos una chica pelirroja y ella tomaron al mismo tiempo un _ba_ _ckpack_ de oferta y ninguna estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, cada una sostenía uno de los tirantes y se echaban miradas asesinas. Parecían dos cachorros peleando por un trozo de filete.

Yaten tuvo que separarlas a la fuerza y la obligó a soltar el bolso, con el primer regaño de la tarde. Mina se disculpó ruborizada, y le dijo que no volvería a pasar.

Sí volvió a pasar.

También lo dejó esperando afuera del probador por un tiempo que se le hizo interminable, y al final salió refunfuñando que debía empezar a limitarse con los postres y dejó otra montaña de ropa a la dependienta, que le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero claramente resignada a ése tipo de comportamientos. Luego, cuando divisó un aparador de billeteras y pensó que éso podría servirle a Taiki, volvió a arrastrarlo, pero ésta vez hacia los zapatos. Fue peor, ¿por qué le costaba tanto convencerse? A su modo de ver, con los zapatos sólo había dos posibilidades: o te quedaban grandes o te quedaban chicos, y en base a éso pedías un número mayor o menor y ya está. No, Mina se quedaba contemplando sus pies en ésos espejos pequeños, los movía en ángulos, estiraba las pantorrillas o hablaba para sí misma (cosas que él no entendía) pero probablemente tenían que ver con sus cavilaciones sobre qué tipo de ropa que ya tenía le servirían para usarlos o si era mejor adquirir algo básico sobre algo extravagante.

Yaten suspiró y como contar hasta diez era insuficiente, alcanzó a contar como hasta el número mil mentalmente, pero no sirvió para mejorar su mal humor. Sólo lo prolongó. A su lado, un chico mayor que tenía pinta de querer matarse le echó una mirada compasiva. Yaten le devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento con la cabeza. Iba a preguntarle si meditaba o tomaba ansiolíticos, o le revelara el secreto de cómo le hacía para aguantar semejante martirio (por la cantidad de bolsas que cargaba se veía que llevaba ahí horas), cuando la novia le apuró de modo mandón, y se marchó detrás de ella, arrastrando los pies con aire depresivo entre la multitud.

El tiempo comenzó a prolongarse hasta el infinito, y cada vez que él veía algo adecuado para Taiki, Mina lo redirigía hacia algo para él o para ella, dejando abandonada la misión del regalo, dejándolo otra vez fuera de los vestidores o en medio de la gente, que lo empujaba o lo miraba de mala forma por estorbar, porque él no se movía mucho que digamos.

Como llevaba abrigo, dentro se moría de calor, hambre y le dolían los pies y la cabeza. El olor de tantos perfumes lo tenía mareado y las vendedoras lo hostigaban o le ofrecían cosas que no quería. Los niños corrían gritando o lloraban. La música navideña ambiental era repetitiva y fastidiosa. ¿Por qué tuvo que acceder a ésto? Sólo quería una puñetera billetera y pudo haberla comprado por Internet, no quería nada más. Odiaba a la gente, odiaba perder el tiempo si no era para invertirse en algo útil. Empezaba a odiar también la Navidad. Y tener novia. Y haber venido a la Tierra... y existir...

Lo odiaba todo. Estaba harto y quería soltar palabrotas, pero no podía. Y eso era lo peor de todo. Querer hacerlo y al mismo tiempo no. Porque cuando abría la boca para quejarse, Mina le sonreía y lo agobiaba otra vez con otra tontería o lo obligaba a probarse alguna cosa, o le pedía su opinión sobre otra. Estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al demonio cuando...

—Sabes qué —le dijo Mina irrumpiendo sus pensamientos malvados y erráticos —. Estoy segura de haber visto ésta misma falda pero en azul en el piso de arriba. Vamos a...

Yaten tocó fondo, se dio la vuelta y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Se dirigió desesperadamente al único sitio del almacén que no estaba atiborrado y había un poco de paz. Se sentó en una banca de jardín y se quedó mirando los artículos de camping, pensando desesperadamente en meterse a una de ésas casas de campaña y quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad, o bueno, hasta que cerraran la tienda. No lo hizo. Se quedó contemplando una parrilla para asar carne por largos y reconfortantes minutos, cerrando los ojos con frustración y volviendo a hacer el ejercicio de contar, sin éxito.

Mina lo encontró poco después, y se acercó a él de modo cauteloso, como si fuera un depredador peligroso que estaba suelto.

—¿Yaten? —le llamó. Luego se sentó a su lado —. ¿Qué ocurre?

Él no respondió, sólo dejó caer la cabeza entre sus piernas. Mina le hizo incorporarse y le puso una mano en la frente, como si quisiera tantear si tenía fiebre y volvió a preguntar si se sentía mal. Miró sus ojos empañados y Mina abrió la boca con asombro:

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué, por qué estás triste? —preguntó alarmada tomando su mano.

Yaten bufó y le miró mal, y se soltó.

—No estoy triste ni estoy enfermo, Mina. Estoy que me lleva la mierda.

Mina parpadeó, aleteando sus abundantes pestañas negras y estudió su rostro de cerca.

—Pues... no lo pareces —dijo sinceramente.

—Pues lo estoy —explotó Yaten y empezó a farfullar —. No me gusta caminar, ni las aglomeraciones, ni tener que probarme diez jerseys que no necesito sólo para que me los veas puestos. Sólo quería comprar UN regalo. Me muero de hambre, y estoy exhausto... y quiero gritarte y mandarte al carajo y no volver a verte nunca. Pero no puedo, porque te quiero, así que no me queda más que sentarme aquí a mirar éstas malditas podadoras y esperar a que ésta agonía termine. Porque en algún momento se tiene que acabar, ¿verdad?

Mina abrió como platos sus ojos celestres, y mantuvo su boca abierta en una "o". Luego se mordió los labios y en segundos, se empezó a reír ruidosamente, haciendo que Yaten se frustrara mucho más y la viera como si quisiera comérsela cruda.

—¿Qué? —le espetó él de mala gana.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? —se rió Mina de modo más ligero.

Yaten frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya te dije por qué.

—¡Ay, _amore_! No importa. Puedo ir de compras con las chicas a partir de ahora. Es que como siempre estás tan ocupado, me hacía ilusión salir contigo para esto, es todo... supongo que me dejé llevar un poquito —confesó sacando la lengua —, y lo siento, pero no puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando. Debiste decírmelo.

—¿Y me habrías escuchado?

Mina volvió a reír de modo culpable, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretando un poco su cuello para quitarle la tensión, y dulcificó su voz:

—Te diré qué, voy a dejar éstas cosas por ahí y a pagar ésto. Ya tengo el regalo de Taiki, mira —y le mostró un pequeño paquete, que contenía un reloj muy elegante —. Todavía necesitaba comprar algo muy importante que usaré en Nochebuena, pero vendré mañana con Serena. Es una lástima, como tienes tan buen gusto quería que me dieras tu opinión... Pero iremos directo a casa, a comer algo y luego te doy un masaje, ¿qué dices?

Él sonrió aliviado, como si acabara de encontrar un oasis en medio el desierto.

—¿De veras ya nos vamos?

—Claro, en cuanto paguemos el regalo de tu hermano.

Yaten reflexionó un momento, volviendo a repensar las palabras de Mina. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, como si hubiera gato encerrado en todo ello.

—¿En serio crees que tengo buen gusto? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—El mejor —sonrió de modo cariñoso.

—¿Y qué era eso que querías comprar? —quiso saber.

Ella agitó una mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Algo de lencería, pero como dije, puedo venir mañana y...

—¿Lencería? —interrumpió con evidente interés.

Mina se ruborizó un poco.

—¿Y querías que yo te la viera puesta? —preguntó él sin dar crédito. Ella se encogió de hombros, en un gesto confuso, entre pícaro e inocente.

—Tal vez.

Después de librar una pequeña batalla interna, Yaten sopesó sus posibilidades.

—Bueno —concluyó sonriendo como quien no quiere la cosa —. Tampoco estoy taaaan cansado... es decir, así es esto de las compras navideñas y hay que irse acostumbrando, ¿verdad? —Mina asintió, y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa poco disimulada —. Y podemos comprar una hamburguesa o algo en el área de comidas rápidas... ¿no?

—Si quieres, sí —concedió ella dubitativa.

Él se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Vale, te acompaño por esta vez. Si vas con Serena eres de capaz de comprar algo muy corriente —medio bromeó —. Qué sepas que soy muy exigente, así que nos vamos a tardar...

En cuanto Yaten le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, Mina sonrió de modo secreto, él le había tocado a Ami en el intercambio, pero estaba dispuesta a superar lo que fuera que pensaba darle.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este one shot está dedicado a mi amiga **Kata** **b** **recteri** porque el sábado fue su cumpleaños, y como sé que adora esta pareja, pues ése es su regalo. :) Quería subirlo el mero día, pero FF ha estado muy atarugado y no me dejaba. ¬_¬

Pero los demás que lo lean no se corten, Si les gustó, ya saben, favorite y review plis. :P

El viernes fui víctima de una situación parecida y me nació ésta idea. Pobre Yaten, pero bueno, al menos se arreglaron. Mina es mi heroína.

Besos de chocomenta,

Kay


End file.
